


Matters of the Heart

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band), Jpop
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho's brother's obliviousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of the Heart

Pairing: Sho / Nino + Ohno / Jun (one-sided Ohmiya + Yama!Siblings)  
Rating: PG / PG-13  
Length: One-Shot (3525 words)  
Genre: AU!Yama!Siblings. Friendship. Drama. Romance.  
Disclaimer: All fiction!~  
A/N: Wanted this to be a Yama!Siblings fic...didn't turned out that way...somehow...Sakumiya enjoys overshadowing the main idea of each fic...orz.

 

Sho has always known that Nino – his childhood friend had a crush on his older brother. It was kind of hard to not see it when Nino would obnoxiously cling to his brother. Sho could see the affection in his brother's eyes, the familiarity they have with one another; Sho also knows that his brother doesn't exactly see Nino as something else other than Sho's clingy friend.

It might be that his brother is oblivious about Nino's feelings, but Sho can see the slight hurt in Nino's eyes when Satoshi starts spending the night with his classmate, when he starts talking about said classmate to them.

_One would think that he would be a very hostile person, but he's really not and..._

Sho tuned his brother out, specially when his brother let out a giggle. _A giggle for christ sakes._ He bites his lip as he observes his friend, he can see Nino's hunched over form even more prominent, bent over his game console. He nudges him, and Nino raises his head in acknowledgment – Sho feels bad for being able to see the hurt in his eyes, before he jerks his chin towards the door.

Nino grins at him halfheartedly, before he nods and stands up, not even making it a secret as he makes his way outside. Sho reaches his side and places his hand on Nino's elbow, steering him towards the stairs – _No one cares, nii-chan,_ \- Sho says loud enough as he climbs the stairs and doesn't hear the confused noise his brother lets out.

He closes the door behind him when Nino is sitting crossed legged on his bed, game on once more. He stares at him curiously, remembering the times when Satoshi would play with them. When Satoshi would joke about sweeping Nino away, riding a white horse into the sunset – not realizing the hopes he was giving the younger boy.

Sho could practically see the emotions towards his brother develop before his eyes. He'd been kind of possessive – it was his brother after all, but with time, he came to see that his brother was not even aware that Nino held feelings for him. Sho wondered then, if Nino wasn't being responded to, why was Nino still holding on to the hope of Sho's brother responding to him? It puzzled Sho.

\- * -

School is boring and Nino has been spending most of the afternoons over at Sho's house – studying, playing games, sleeping over, or just plainly having dinner. His parents weren't that opposed, in fact, they welcomed Nino as if it was the most normal thing ever; perhaps it was, considering that Nino tended to spend a lot of time over. Sho noticed a pattern, Nino would stay over if only to spend more time around Satoshi.

It's one particular night, when Sho invites Nino to stay for dinner when the latter had mentioned something about hurrying home and helping his mom with dinner. Nino seems to hesitate for some reason that it causes Sho's curiosity to spike. With more persistence, he convinced him, and he even calls Nino's mom as a precaution.

 _Ah. I see,_ Sho thinks guiltily. He bites his lip when he takes notes of Nino's eyes avoiding the vision in front of him. It's Satoshi and MatsuJun, they are laughing overly loud at something his brother said. Sho can see his brother's gestures, the close distance he decreases by each movement, the big smile, the happiness in his eyes.

 _Shit_.

When dinner's done, Nino grins and makes a joke about _MatsuJun_ stealing Satoshi away from him. Sho attempts to laugh, his eyes darting back and forth, but his brother and _MatsuJun_ laugh loudly. His parents laugh along, before they head out, leaving the four youths to themselves. Nino sighs dramatically and quirks his lips.

Sho leads Nino to his room, a challenge of Othello and Nino promises to crush him.

They play one round then another, until Nino complains about being thirsty. Sho prepares to get one for his friend, before Nino shakes his head and motions him to sit down – _I think I know where the kitchen is, Sho-chan,_ -

Sho waits and waits, he's a little confused as to why Nino was taking a long time.

 _He really couldn't have gotten lost, right?_ Sho thinks with a small tilt of his head towards the bedroom door left ajar. Decidedly, he stands up and makes his way down the stairs.

What he sees in the living room couch takes him, surprises him. It's _MatsuJun_ , straddling his brother, laughing at something or other before his brother rises and kisses him. And surely, Sho was just not witnessing his brother making out with his classmate.

He hears the door slam shut; his brother seems to be too preoccupied to even noticed it. Sho slinks towards the door. He notices Nino's shoes are gone and somehow, he feels a dark feeling at the pit of his stomach. He closes his eyes and realizes that Nino had been a witness to the whole ordeal.

He silently curses, struggling to put his shoes on, before hurrying out the door.

  
\- * -

He catches sight of his hunched over form making its way down the street. He feels the darkness in his stomach increase at the memory of what he knows.

Of his best friend being hurt by his brother without even knowing it. He can't really be mad at his brother, Sho thinks with a small frown, hurrying down the street.

He finally catches him when Nino turns to an alleyway, the one that would lead him home faster; he feels bad when Nino seems to jump at the touch.

_Nino!_

_Eh? Sho-chan...I have to head home now,_ Nino says hurriedly, not turning around. Sho can still hear the slight difference in his tone of voice, he can hear the trembling.

_Nino._

_Sorry, I should have told you before I left...mom called and –_

_Liar._ Sho whispers, wrapping his arms around him, _You're such a liar,_ he continues, Nino stiffens.

_No. I really -_

_Stop. Just...stop,_ Sho leans over and whispers into the crook of his neck, _I know. I know, Nino._

Nino tries to pull away, but Sho tightens his hold on him. Nino lets out a frustrated noise.

 _Don't cry,_ Sho whispers and Nino tenses.

 _Idiot, I'm not crying,_ he retorts, but Sho only walks around him, without removing his arms from him. Nino is hiding under his fringe, and Sho can barely see the streak of tears on his cheek, some dripping down his chin.

Sho feels awful and angry.

He reaches up and wipes his friend's tears away. Nino clenches his jaw, and jerks away.

 _Don't cry. Not for him,_ Sho says softly, cupping Nino's face to thumb away the tears – _Don't cry for that stupid brother of mine, he who doesn't see you. I know that you have liked him for a long time, but, isn't it –_

He blinks when he feels Nino's thumb over his cheek, _You're such a idiot. You tell me not to cry and yet, here you are – spewing nonsense and snot all over my hand._ Nino laughs tearfully, before he wraps his arms around Sho and burying his face against Sho's shoulder.

 _I won't cry._ Nino promises and tightens his hold on his friend. _I won't cry for him anymore._

Sho bites his lip. Holding him tight, not sure why he is so upset at seeing Nino crying. He doesn't know why he feels an annoyance towards his brother's obliviousness, nor he doesn't understand why he feels slight darkness inside his chest just thinking that his brother held that much power over Nino.

 _I want to make you happy,_ Sho thinks to himself, unaware of Nino tensing and pulling away.

 _Why? Why do you want to make me happy?_ Nino questions him, wiping his cheeks and blinking up at him. Sho realizes that he said that out loud. He gulps and then darts his eyes over Nino's face.

_Sho-chan?_

_Because I might...because you're my best friend,_ Sho says.

 _Oh._ Nino says, a small smile forms on his lips and he fully pulls his arms away.

 _Sho-chan...you can let go now,_ Sho laughs nervously before letting him go.

_Hey Nino...is it alright if I spend the night over?_

Nino seems thoughtful, before he eyes him wearily and finally gives in.

_Okay, but you do remember that we don't have an extra futon right?_

Sho nods a small shy smile adorns his lips. Remembering just a few moments ago. He's been able to keep everything a secret until now, so he was sure that he can keep it still.

 

\- * -

One year later...

 _It's not a brother complex,_ he thinks petulantly – just because he tended to keep track of Satoshi's activities or daily routines, it didn't mean he had a brother complex.

 _Who are you kidding?_ Nino asks him, an amused tilt of his lips makes Sho fidget, _face it, there is no way that you don't have brother complex. You almost act as your mom._ Nino murmurs with a long suffering sigh. He curls more into a ball on the spare futon Sho's mother set out for Nino's sleepover.

Sho frowns thoughtfully, eying his phone. It was already past midnight, usually, Satoshi would call him at least once to tell him where he was.

 _Besides, it's not like he can't take care of himself. He is older than you._ Nino nudges his arm. Sho turns to look at him fully. Nino rolls his eyes, hand reaching over to flick Sho on the forehead.

 _You know how careless he can be,_ Sho tries to defend himself, besides, _lately, he has been staying out longer than usual._ Nino shakes his head, a small knowing laugh escaping him.

 _Isn't it normal? He is a university student after all,_ Sho sighs and tries to smile. It's not like he can stop his brother from going out, or hanging around with his classmates, but sometimes, Sho worries.

 _But what if something happens to him; remember last time, he forgot his keys and passed out on the front porch until mama noticed him when she was leaving._ Sho tries to calm down. It was not a brother complex, thank you very much. Sho just tends to worry, a lot.

_So what? It's not like he was hurt or anything. Really? I thought you said that he had been drinking –_

_No...well yes._ Sho sighs. _Mom was pissed because of that, so she ended up scolding him,_ Sho smiles unconsciously at the pout his brother had all week. Even then, with Satoshi being as old as he was, he never retaliated to how his mother treated him. He would comply and listen to her without a second thought.

 _Ah. Seriously, I never thought that he could pull off such a face,_ Nino snickers. His eyes full of mirth at the memory.

Sho glances at him, a grin forming. He knows for a fact that Nino often joked with Satoshi; him and his brother seemed to have the same sense of humor – sometimes, even tagging each other to prank Sho.

 _Right? Mom kept on telling him that his face would stay like that permanently, so he stopped._ Nino howled in laughter, curling tighter into a ball, leaning against Sho's arm trying to confine his voice. Sho hushes him, but Nino snickers and tries to lower his voice lest Sho's mother walks up to them and scolds them.

Late night, Nino dozed off haphazardly next to Sho, practically sprawled on top of Sho.

 

=

 

_Satoshi, are you okay?_

_Eh? Oh. Sho,_ Ohno grins. He rises from his desk chair and walks over towards the door, dragging his brother into his room.

 _What? Eh?_ Sho's confused, his brother is leaning close to him, a seemingly curious expression adorning his face.

 _I noticed Nino was here, did he spend the night over again?_ Sho hums and grins.

 _Yeah. His parents went off to visit some long distance relatives or something for the weekend. Something about not wanting to waste energy on the air conditioner and all that._ Satoshi nods, knowingly, a small smile adorning his lips.

 _He's like a leech,_ Satoshi is amused and Sho laughs. Despite Satoshi being older than them, he tended to act as if he was younger than the two put together.

 _Yeah. Somehow, he seems to be acting a little weird lately,_ Sho murmurs, a thoughtful expression forming on his face. He raises a questioning brow, but it's as if he already knows.

 _Ah. It must be that,_ Satoshi murmurs, a thoughtful look on his earning a tilt of his brother's head.

 _Hm?_ He shakes his head and grins.

 _This is the last year for you, right, so I wondered if Nino was starting to feel lonely,_ Ohno says quietly.

Sho wonders, a thoughtful pout formed on his lips at the memory of his friend. While it was true that him and Nino have known each other for a long while and have spent most of their school years together, Sho was still a year older than Nino.

 _Nah. Nino's just being clingy because you haven't been around as much so that he can attach himself to you,_ Sho laughs. Satoshi giggles and pinches Sho's cheek in response. Sho often wonders how it was possible that even after all this time, his brother has never been able to notice Nino's crush on him.  


\- * -

 

Sho notices that lately, Nino seems to sigh more obviously – he was curious, yes, but he was also aware that Nino tended to hide things from him. It's not like Nino had any other big secrets that Sho wasn't aware of, at least, that's what he thinks.

Sho doesn't realize that he's been talking about Satoshi's latest misadventure with the hair stylist.

 _Really, I mean, how?! Mom was laughing so hard when Satoshi came home with bright orange hair. He looks cute though,_ Sho laughs.

He nudges Nino's arm and catches the fleeting expression of annoyance.

 _Yeah, cute,_ Nino murmurs as he drapes himself over Sho's shoulders, digging his elbows deep on to Sho's shoulders earning a grunt. Sho sighs and curls his hands under Nino's thighs to keep him from falling off.

Sho didn't mind it at all.

 

\- * -

 

Sho finds out that Nino is avoiding him. He finds that a little disturbing and maybe finds himself a little hurt. He pouts and pouts some more which earns a concerned prodding from his brother.

 _Nothing. Nino must be busy,_ Sho complains. Satoshi plays around with Sho's pillow, rolling on his bed.

His brother falls asleep when Sho starts talking about his college application, his final exams coming up and his last meeting for the soccer team.

 

\- * -

Sho finds Nino sitting by the bridge, the one where they usually walk home. Nino is sitting hunched forward, his head bent down. Sho grins and slowly slinks down the hill towards his friend – he's not sure as to why Nino suddenly seems as if he's putting a wall between them, but he feels a little neglected.

He covers Nino's eyes and he can feel him go stiff at the assault. Sho sees the game character die and then the melody follows. Nino curses and grips his hand not so gently.

 _Dammit Sho-chan!_ How Nino knew it was him, it still amazed him. Sho is grinning when Nino turns around, that is until Nino turns around to look at him straight in the eyes – they are shimmering with anger and annoyance.

He jerks back as if the stare alone burned him. Nino blinks and he sighs.

 _You just killed me,_ Nino says instead of an apology. Sho feels bad. He knows how Nino gets with his games. Nino sighs and stuffs his console in his pocket a small sigh escaping him before he raises one questioning brow at him.

 _Nino, are you mad at me?_ Sho finally asks. It has been nagging him for the longest time. A small frown now adorning his lips. He shakes his head at the memory from a few weeks ago.

 _No. Why would I?_ Nino averts his eyes towards the street above them and then back at Sho.

 _I don't know. I just think...I was just wondering,_ Sho murmurs. Nino tugs at his book bag before slinging it around his shoulder. He grins instead, and Sho can't help but return it, though he is wondering as to Nino's sudden change of attitude.

Nino begins walking past him and Sho hesitates, before reaching out and grasping Nino's hand.

 _Did Satoshi say something to you?_ Nino seems a little taken aback at that question.

 _No. Sho-chan, it's nothing,_ Nino responds, a small tentative smile on his lips. Sho hesitates, but slowly lets go of the wrist.

_Okay, but Nino … you would tell me if something was bothering you, right?_

Nino turns fully to him, a thoughtful expression on his face. He smiles a little, but nods.

 _What if I ...nevermind._ Nino murmurs and Sho frowns.

 

\- * -

_So, did you and Nino kiss and make up?_ Satoshi asks him, wide eyes full of curiosity and mischief. Sho tilts his head, but his cheeks take up a hint of red. It's been a week after Sho and Nino talked, but Nino hasn't been over all week, nor Sho had visited him. Sure they met in school, but some classes weren't the same so at times they didn't see each other for more than five minutes.

 _What are you talking about?_ Sho asks him, now a little annoyed.

 _Sho-chan, you really can't be that oblivious, right?_ His brother says with a shake of his head. Sho furrows his brows.

 _I'm pretty sure that Nino likes you,_ Satoshi finally clears, _One can see it in his eyes when he's talking about you,_

Sho stutters and his eyes widen. Not only was it his brother that was telling him that – him the one that unknowingly gave Nino hope only to be the one to break Nino's heart without meaning to. He stares at him, eyes narrowed in concentration, before he stands up straight and looks at his brother.

Satoshi tilts his head, only to grin when his phone begins to ring, walking away without a second thought after he answered.

Sho looks after him until he realizes that if it was true that Nino actually liked him, then Sho wasn't going to be like his brother and ignore it, even if it was unintentional.

He rushes down the stairs and out of the house, one thought in mind.

_Nino._

  
\- * -

Nino is a little confused when he opens the door. Usually, Sho would send him a message before he presented himself at his door.

 _Sho-chan, what are you doing here?_ He raises one brow, and laughs when Sho trips on his words.

 _Eh? Come in, I just got this new game,_ Sho follows him, palms sweaty and tongue numb – he wants to say something, anything.

Once they are in the room, Nino has to push him to his bed before he throws him the game control and sits next to him after starting the system.

 _I didn't even know, you know. Mom had left it on my desk._ Nino laughs and Sho finally stops breathing. He drops the control next to him and reaches out for him. Nino stares at him wide eyed, confusion flickering in his eyes.

 _What? Do I have something on my face?_ He laughs again and Sho runs his thumb over his cheek, his eyes softening at the realization.

 _No. I just...I just wanted to say that I like you,_ Sho whispers, _that I have liked you for as long I can remember,_ he murmurs and finally presses his lips to Nino's. Nino's slacked hold on the controller causes it to fall to the floor.

Sho stops breathing, until Nino sighs and leans more to him, opening his mouth and allowing Sho to deepen the kiss. They stay like that for a moment, a couple of minutes; Sho's not sure, but when he pulls away, Nino's cheeks are flushed and his lips pink and open, eye lashes fanning over the flushed cheeks.

 _Took you long enough,_ Nino murmurs, wrapping his arms around Sho and burying his face against Sho's neck.

 _When? Why?_ Sho asks, curious as to when Nino began to like him.

_Since you were there and cried for me._

Nino murmurs, his arms tightening to Sho's torso. Sho tangles his fingers with Nino's hair and smiles on top of the crown of brown locks.

 _Then it was a good thing that I decided to chase after you,_ Sho finally says with an embarrassed face. Nino nods and presses more to him.

 _You two are such idiots,_ says Nino instead, and laughs when Sho grunts insulted; _but you are the smart one,_ Nino tells him cheekily, _because you have my heart now._

Sho nuzzles his jaw before he peppers butterfly kisses on it.

 

\- * - * - * -

A/N: I guess that Sakumiya refuses to give up its rightful spot in my heart. xD  



End file.
